twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Clank, Clank, Drunken Skank
Clank, Clank, Drunken Skank is the 4th episode of Season 11. It aired on October 17, 2013. Summary Walden starts partying with Jenny and her hot friends. Meanwhile, Alan and Lyndsey’s illicit affair is jeopardized. Plot Alan comes in to gloat that he is going to have sex with Lyndsey, while Walden, even though he is the handsome one, is going to be working. As soon as Alan leaves, Jenny and her three friends Michaela, Heidi, and Sarah ask Walden to play poker with them. He refuses. Jenny suggests that they play strip poker and he immediately jumps in. Next morning Alan reveals that Lyndsey never showed up and that he had to spend the night with a homeless man, Raoul. Walden revels in the fact that he got to play strip poker with four hot girls. Alan warns him not to get involved with Jenny. Walden assures him that he isn't interested in her. Alan is being treated at a 4 star hotel by Lyndsey who feels guilty for having him stood up. Walden has to party with Jenny and her friends at 11:pm, but he is already feeling asleep by 9, even after 3 Red Bulls. Alan is feeling hurt for being used like a piece of meat by Lyndsey and lets his feelings known to her. She promises to make it up to him. Just then their friend Stephanie enters. She just lost 172 pounds and is looking for a date at the Singles Mixer at the same hotel. She suspects Alan and Lyndsey of having an affair, to which Lyndsey suggests Alan to ask her out. Meanwhile Walden, Jenny and her friends return home high. Alan says they call off their party and sleep on it when Sarah suggests they all go skinny-dipping in the ocean, naked. Walden wakes up the next morning in bed, naked...with Jenny beside him!! They decide that nothing could've happened between them as Jenny is gay, but she also reveals that she could be bisexual. Stephanie and Alan are on a date and he is already grossed out by her. Walden reveals that he has a camera in his bedroom and that they could watch the recorded video and confirm that nothing happened or they could just erase it. Jenny votes for watching the video but not before she makes some popcorn. Stephanie invites Alan to have sex at her house but he declines. She tells him that she knows that Alan still loves Lyndsey and that they are having an affair. In order to allay her suspicions, Alan kisses her and they have sex. Walden and Jenny are watching the video and it looks like they did have sex last night. But the girl has a Fred Flintstone tattoo, and Jenny herself doesn't have one. The girl turns out to be Heidi, one of Jenny's friends and Jenny is shown entering with Sarah. Moments later more couples enter the same room and also allegedly James Franco. Berta enters and asks if Walden would like to talk about the orgy last night. It seems that last night, Berta banged James Franco. Meanwhile while making out, Alan tells Lyndsey that he had sex with Stephanie and Lyndsey is aghast. Alan then calls Stephanie saying that he is free tonight. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell Recurring *Amber Tamblyn *Courtney Thorne-Smith Guest Starring *Jennifer Aspen as Stephanie *Molly Stanton as Michaela *Nicole Travolta as Heidi *Tara Perry as Sarah Pop Culture References Walden: That's some Game of Thrones stuff right there. *''Game of Thrones is a popular TV series''. Jenny: Wait, that's not me. I don't have a Fred Flintstone tattoo! *''Fred Flintstone is the protagonist of the animated show The Flintstones.'' Jenny: I'm not the one Yabba Dabba Do-in' her. *''Yabba Dabba Doo is the catch phrase of Fred Flintstone.'' Title quotation from Stephanie, describing Lyndsey as a drunkard and a whore. Quotes *'Jenny:' What happens in Jenny, stays in Jenny. *'Berta': So listen… Are we going to talk about the orgy we had last night?. Walden(in a small voice): What?? Jenny: You were there? Berta: Hell yeah, I banged James Franco. *'Walden': Why are you doing this? Alan: Because I get to have sex. Walden: You didn’t end up having sex, you ended up shame-eating stale donuts in a men’s room. *'Jenny': We’re naked! How did we get here? The last thing I remember is asking some girl “Can we mix these with alcohol?’” Apparently the answer is “No.” Jenny: Don’t worry, nothing could have happened, I’m gay. Walden: Wait, so how gay? On a scale of 1-10, 1 being Yay, it’s college and 10 being I’m going Subaru shopping with Ellen and Rosie. Jenny: I’d say a nine. I mean I make my own soap but I don’t sell it at Lilith Fair. Walden: Great. So we didn’t have sex! Jenny: But sometimes I date an innie who has an outie in her purse… so it’s possible. I have a saying for times like this: What happens in Jenny, stays in Jenny. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11